Ranger Daggett sez: No Sailor Scouts!
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: SM&Angry Beavers crossover. A strange new organization called Dark Forest appears, and they are out to get rid of the Sailor Scouts so they can rule the world. Can the Sailors stop them before its too late?
1. The Dark Forest arrives

AUTHORS NOTE: Something strange happened when I posted chapter 3(it got all mixed up) so I dicided just to simpily repost the whole story.(sorry about that)

Anyway, the story takes place sometime after S but before SuperS(no, this is NOT a rewrite of SuperS! You will see what I mean when you start reading.)

WARNING: I certainly do have **_way_** to much time on my hands........you have been forewarned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a beautiful day in the city of Tokyo. The sun shined and birds sang as Serena, Darien, and the rest of the gang were at the park that wonderful afternoon. They noticed that there was lots of people have gathered at the park that afternoon. "I wonder what all the fuss is about." Lita said to everyone. "I heard there was going to be a solar eclipse today." Amy said, "That must be the reason why everyone is here." Rini had a confused look on her face as she looked up at Darien, "Darien, what's a solar eclipse?" Darien looked down at the small child who was holding his hand as he explained, "That is when the moon is passing over us, and blocks out the sunlight for a short while, it doesn't last very long."

The sky suddenly began to grow dark as a black shadow started to spread across the city. Everyone watched in awe at the marvelous sight in the heavens above. As the people across the city watched the eclipse they were all unaware of the big, tall, pine tree thingy that suddenly appeared at the center of the park. This strange new tree was a lot taller than the rest of the trees in the park and was almost as tall as the nearest office building. Light once again flooded the city below as the eclipse was over. No one noticed the strange new tree.

Some were deep within the tree stood two strange looking creatures gazing at some kind of monitor. "Cool! So this is the city of Tokyo!" the creature with brown fur said with excitement. "Ah yes Daggett, that is the oh so wonderful, magnificent city that our base stands upon." The other creature that had spiky fur named Norbert said. The two creatures continued to watch the screen in silence, Daggett broke the silence when he spoke. "Why are we here Norbie?" Daggett asked Norbert. Norbert was annoyed at the fact that he had to keep reminding his brother about their plans. "How many times do I have to remind you?" Norbert said as he looked at Daggett with an annoyed look on his face. Daggett thought for a moment as he scratched his head, "Well, uh, maybe, uh, 47, no wait, I mean, uh, 3490, no that can't be right either....." Norbert sighed as he decided to remind Daggett of their plans anyway.

"The reason why where here is to find the mythical tree known as the 'Sakura tree'." Norbert said.

"Why do we need to do that?" Daggett asked.

"Because we need the tree's power to rule the world."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We need to find the tree first."

"Were is the tree?"

Norbert rolled his eyes, "You idiot."

Norbert reached out to the control panel in front of him as he looked at the screen, "If we are going to search for the tree, we must eliminate our only distraction." "What is that?" Norbert pushed a button as images of the Sailor Scouts appeared on the monitor, "We must get rid of these so-called 'pretty sailor soldiers of love and justice' because they are the only ones who can stop us." Daggett looked at the images on the screen, "They don't look so tough." "Actually Dag, you would be surprised, so far these planet girls have defeated every thing that they have ever faced so far." "Oh yea, well see about that!" Daggett said as he started to leave, "I'm going to be the first to beat those spooty girls!" "Make sure you come back in one piece." Norbert said to Daggett just right before he left.

Daggett walked trough the park trying to find the Sailor Scouts, but he couldn't find them, so he decided to ask someone. "Do you have any idea where the Sailor Scouts are by any chance?" he asked a woman who was passing by. The woman's eyes widen at the fact the a strange looking beaver was talking to her, she screamed in fear, "IT'S A MONSTER!"

The sailors where nearby as they heard the scream as they quickly transformed,

"Venus star power make-up!"

"Jupiter star power make-up!"

"Mars star power make-up!"

"Mercury star power make-up!"

"Moon cosmic power make-up!"

They arrived at the scene as the saw Daggett. "These monsters are getting weirder and weirder all the time." Mars said. "I am not a monster!" Daggett said angrily, "I am one of the leaders of the Dark Forest! And feel my wrath you spooty Sailor girls!" Daggett laughed evilly as he pulled out a remote control, then pushed a button that was on it. The ground started to shake as a giant robot appeared. The robot was almost just as tall as the giant pine tree, as it had a logo of a black circle with a black pine tree in the center, it was known as 'the Dark Forest logo thingy'. Mercury quickly pulled out her computer to scan the robot, "It appears to be cheaply made, possibly from scrap metal." "So how can we beat that thing?" Sailor Moon asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out." Mercury said as she continued to look at the screen. "Okay now my big giant robot, get rid of them!" Daggett said to the robot, but the robot just stood there. "What's the matter you stupid robot!? You are supposed to be doing what I tell you to do!" the robot still just stood there, Daggett then walked over to it. "YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Daggett shouted at the robot, then he kicked it. A sudden pain went trough Daggett's foot, "YEEEOOWWW!" The sailors watched this 'new enemy' in action as they began to wonder. "Are you sure this is a new enemy?" Venus asked as she wondered. "It looks like these 'Dark Forest' guys don't have a whole lot of brain cells." Mars said as she watched Daggett take out a baseball bat. Daggett took the baseball bat as he started to whacking it on the robot, "You stupid thing!!" Mercury started to see strange readings from the robot as she quickly told everyone to get down. The robot then exploded as it sent Daggett flying through the air and into a tree. Daggett was brunt from the explosion, "That was nuts!" The Sailors were okay as they stood up, "Sailor Moon, lets get rid of that weasel!" Mars told Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded as she began to twirl her Spiral-heart moon scepter as she said, "Moon spiral heart attack!" A ribbon-like beam came from the scepter as it raced towards Daggett. Daggett quickly pulled himself away from the tree as he took off running to avoid the beam. "This won't be the last time we will meet Sailor Scouts!" he said. The Scouts watched Daggett vanish as they started to talk among one another. "Its almost like this new enemy is a bunch of pushovers." Jupiter said to the rest of the Scouts. "We still have to be on our guard," Mercury said, "because it sounds as if they are out to get us."

Daggett returned to the secret base. First thing that he saw when he returned was Norbert, who was laughing while gazing at the monitor. He was watching images of Daggett when he was battling against the sailor Scouts. Norbert had heard Daggett come in, "It looks like these 'pretty sailor soldiers of love and justice' are a lot tougher then we thought." Norbert said as he continued to watch the monitor. "Yea," Daggett coughed, "they are pretty tough alright!" Norbert reached out to the control panel as he started to type, a new image came onto the screen. "What's that?" Daggett asked out of curiosity. Norbert stopped for a moment as he looked at Daggett, "While you where out there 'fighting' against the Sailors, I decided to try and get some data off of them." Norbert turned back to the screen as he started to type again. "Coolio! Now we can try and get rid of those Sailor Scouts for good so we can take over the world!" Daggett said as he started to laugh evilly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's a start, but its not over yet!

So what do you all think of it so far? Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The mysterious tree stump

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm planning on using other characters from Angry Beavers, just be patient, I'm only doing one at a time though.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the secret base, Norbert was busy working at the computer while Daggett was in the corner of the same room playing with his toy cars. "_Car 54, where are you?_" Daggett said as he voiced for the officer that was inside the police car. He then picked up a different police car with his other hand, "_Here I am!_" then he spoke for the officer in other police car one again, "_We got_ a _robbery on main street_." Daggett started to make sound effects as he made it look like the two police cars where chasing the one blue car that just robbed the bank. "_Oh no!_" Daggett said as he made it look like the blue car was driven off of a cliff, "_YAAAAA!_" Daggett made it look like the car went soaring through the air, then it crashed onto the dozens of other cars below, he then made the sound of a large explosion. "Ah, ha! Success!" Norbert said as he interrupted Daggett's 'car chase'. "What is it Norb?" Daggett said as he stopped for a moment just to see what Norbert was up to. "I think I just might have located the Sakura tree!" Norbert said. "Aren't we where supposed to get rid of the Sailor Scouts?" Daggett asked. "We still have to get rid of the 'pretty sailor solders of love and justice' sooner or later but our main goal is to find that tree." Norbert pushed a button as a picture of Sendai Hill came onto the screen. "The tree should be close to the Sendai Hill temple, so we will have to send someone out." Norbert said. Daggett quickly sprang to his feet as he franticly waved his hand in the air as he volunteered to go. "Can I go! Can I go! Can I go!" Daggett said repeatedly, he really wanted to go back outside of the base again. Norbert only ignored Daggett as he continued, "We need to send out someone who is reliable," he said, "someone like, Stump." "Hey! I'm one of the leaders of Dark Forest!" Daggett said angrily, "Why can't I go?!" "I am too one of the leaders of Dark Forest." Norbert said, "I'm behind this operation, and I say that you will end up messing up like last time." Daggett folded his arms as he sat back down, sulking at the fact that his brother wouldn't let him go. "Where is Stump anyway?" Norbert said as he started to look around. Norbert heard a sound as he turned to look behind him, he saw a wooden tree stump with a crooked smile carved into it. "Stump!" Norbert said, "There you are! We have a job for you." "What do you mean by 'we'? I never agreed to anything." Daggett said to Norbert from across the room. "Okay, I have a job for you." Norbert said to Stump. "Oh sure, now you are taking all the glory for yourself, I see how it is." Daggett said to Norbert again. Norbert glared at Daggett for moment, then looked back at Stump, "We have a job for you." "I never agreed to anything." Norbert narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Daggett, "Will you make up your mind!?" "What? I didn't say anything." Norbert just shook his head as he turned back to look at Stump. "There is a job for you," he said, "you must go to Sendai Hill to try and locate the Sakura tree. Be careful though, you never know when the Sailor Scouts will appear. You understand?" Stump just sat there, Norbert knew that he understood.

Raye sat in the shrine, she was hoping to find out where the Dark Forest was going to be next. "Sacred fire," Raye said as she watched the glowing embers, "show me where the Dark Forest is going to strike next." Raye saw the flames flicker as a faint image appeared. Raye studied the image, then she realized something as she stood up from where she sat, "The Dark Forest! They are here!"

The door quickly slid open as Raye was transformed into Sailor Mars. She sensed that there was something evil out in the courtyard, but all that she saw was a strange looking tree stump. At first, Mars thought it was a little hard to believe that the stump could have been working for Dark Forest. Then she saw a small pin on the stump with the Dark Forest logo that read, 'Hello, my name is Stump. I work for Dark Forest.' Mars quickly pulled out one of her special magic scrolls that she uses vanquish evil spirits. "What is it that you want?" she questioned the tree stump. Stump just sat there with the same crooked grin that was carved into it's bark. "Where did you come from?" Mars asked the tree stump again, but Stump just sat there with the same grin. "And why am I talking to a tree stump?" Mars said as she thought she was going crazy for a moment until she could have sworn she saw the stump move. "Evil spirit begone!" Mars said she threw the scroll at Stump. The scroll was stuck to the top of Stump, then the rest the sailors arrived. "Are you alright Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm okay," Mars said, then she pointed to Stump, "that tree stump works for Dark Forest!" The rest of the Scouts saw the tree stump and thought that Sailor Mars had lost her mind until they saw the pin. "Uh, a tree stump named Stump?" Venus said as she was baffled, as well as the other sailors, "This new enemy certainly is strange alright." Mercury pulled out her computer. "This tree stump isn't from our world, it must have come from another dimension." Mercury said as she analyzed Stump "What's even more bizarre is the fact that it's alive!" Stump started to move (of course, we can't see him because us readers are watching the Sailor Scouts) as the Sailor Scouts where shocked by the sight. "I don't believe it." Sailor Moon said as she blinked a couple of times, "A tree stump that moves?!" The Sailors watched Stump climb into a vehicle as we hear it starting up, "You mean that thing can drive?!" Jupiter said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, as well as the other Sailors.

Back at the secret base, Norbert was watching Stump on the monitor as Daggett sat in the same corner, still sulking. Norbert saw something as he rushed over to the door and opened it. "Stump!" Norbert said as he saw Stump laying on the ground, "Are you okay?!" "That's why I should have gone out there," Daggett said from across the room, "because Stump is the one who messed up today." Norbert helped Stump up from off of the ground and brought him into the room. "Did you find the Sakura Tree?" Norbert said as he asked the tree stump, Stump only sat there, "I didn't think so." "Just fire Stump already, its part of our policy." Daggett said. "Ah yes, the 'if someone fails, get rid of them' policy, I haven't forgotten," Norbert started to laugh, "maybe I should fire you Daggett." "Hey! That's not funny!" Daggett said angrily. Norbert walked over to the control panel, then he turned to look back at Stump for the final time. "As much as I hate to do this to ya ol' buddy, but rules are rules, I have to send you back to our home dimension." Norbert pushed a big red button as a portal opened up in the center of the floor as Stump fell into it. Then the portal closed up as the floor returned to normal. "I can't believe that I had to get rid of one of our best agents due to those 'pretty sailor soldiers of love an justice'." Norbert said as he looked at the monitor again. "Why did we even bring Stump here with us in the first place?" Daggett asked. "Well," Norbert said, "Stump was the one who discovered the passage from our world to Earth. So if it wasn't for Stump, we wouldn't be here right now." "So what are we going to now Norbie?" Daggett asked as he got up and walked over to the monitor. "Well, first of all, now our new main goal is to get rid of the Sailors then we find the Sakura Tree, otherwise, even when we do find the tree, the Sailors can still stop us." Norbert reached to the control panel as he started to type again, "I will try and come up with a new plan, while you, uh, do whatever it is that you do best." "You mean like squirting milk from my nose?" Daggett said excitedly. "That isn't what I had in mind, but go ahead." Norbert said to Daggett as he continued to type. Daggett laughed evilly, "We'll get rid of you spooty Sailor girls, you hear me!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know, Stump didn't last long, but I couldn't come up with anything better.

Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3. (because I have more 'super-cool fun stuff' planned)


	3. The lizard who talked too much

AUTHORS NOTE: _First, I would like say thank you for the reviews! __Well, onward to chapter 3!_

Norbert was, once again, working at the control panel. Daggett walked over to Norbert, "Hey Norb, can a watch a movie on your computer thingy?" Daggett asked. "No can do Daggy-o," Norbert said as he had his eyes focused on the screen, "I'm currently trying to come up with a plan for us to get rid of those 'pretty sailor solders of love and justice' for good." Just then, Bing, the hyperactive, fast talking lizard, walked trough the door. "Hey guys!" Bing said, "What'ca all doing?" When the two brothers saw Bing they both had a 'oh no, don't tell me its him' look on their faces. Because ever sense the Beavers met Bing, Bing had always been with them ever sense (mostly because Bing is very clingy and can never leave them alone). When Norbert and Daggett thought they left Bing back in their home world (on purpose), somehow, Bing had came along with them. Unfortunately, now they where stuck with the annoying lizard. Before Norbert had a chance to say anything to Bing, Bing spoke once more, "Because if your not doing anything, I know some super-cool fun stuff we could do! Like maybe we can watch some movies on Norb's computer thing or maybe we can have a party....." "Bing!" Norbert said as he interrupted Bing before the talked anymore about that subject. "What is it Norb?" Bing asked. "Will you just shut up! I'm busy here!" Norbert said now hoping that Bing can be quiet long enough so he can work some more. "Alrightly then," Bing said as he sat down on the floor, "I'll just sit here and be quiet. That's right, I'll just sit here and be quiet." Daggett had a thought as he smiled. "Hey Bing," he said, "I know something that you can do." Bing sprang to his feet excitedly, "Really Daggett! What is it? What?" "I want you to go out and find the Sailor Scouts." Daggett said as he still had the same grin. "Okay then, I'll go out and find the Sailor Scouts, you can count on me!" Bing said as he saluted to Daggett and then Daggett saluted back. When Bing was gone Norbert asked Daggett, "So what was that all about?" "My ultimate plan to get rid of Bing once and for all!" Daggett said as he laughed evilly. Norbert figured out Daggett's plan as he laughed too, "Dag, you can come up with some of the strangest ideas, but this plan of yours I like!"

Late that afternoon, Serena, Rini, Lita, and Amy all went out shopping after school. "Gee, it's too bad that the others couldn't come with us today." Serena said as she was scanning the store windows as she was passing by. "Yeah, Mina and Raye sure are missing out on all of the fun stuff." Lita said.

Meanwhile inside of a store nearby, Bing walked in through the door as he asked the lady at the cash register. "Excuse me lady person, can I ask you a question? Do you know where the Sailor Scouts are by any chance? Because I have been sent to find them, but I can't find them. So do you know where they are?" Bing asked the woman. The woman, who was working at the register, as well as the rest of the customers that where in the store, ran out the door screaming, "IT'S A TALKING SNAKE!"

The Serena and the rest of the gang heard the scream as she saw everyone rush out of a store nearby, then they watched Bing emerged from the store. "Come back!" He cried, "I still need to know where the Sailor Scouts are at!" The girls instantly realized that the lizard must have been working for Dark Forest. "Well, uh, I suppose that lizard must be working for Dark Forest." Serena said as she was unsure of herself. "We must hurry and transform!" Amy said, "After all, they are the new enemy." Rini had a confused look on her face as she asked, "Who's 'Dark Forest'?"

"Bummer," Bing said with disappointment, "so much for trying to find those Sailor Scouts." Bing then heard a voice, "Looking for us?" Bing looked up on top of the store where he heard the voice come from, as he saw the Sailors. "Who are you guys?" Bing asked. "I'm Sailor Mercury." Mercury said. "I'm Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter said. "I'm Sailor Chibi Moon." Chibi Moon said. "and I'm Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon said. "We are the Sailor Scouts." the Scouts all said at once. "Oh goody!" Bing said happily as he sprang to his feet, "The Sailor Scouts! I finally found them!" The Scouts where surprised that Bing was searching for them, but before the Scouts could say anything, Bing spoke once more. "Wow! So you guys must be superheroes! That's super cool!" Bing said. It was only a short while later when Bing was starting to drive the Scouts crazy. "I can't take it anymore!!" Jupiter said, "Let's just get rid of that annoying lizard!"

Back at the secret base, Norbert and Daggett wanted to watch Bing's final moments on the monitor. So they both decided to open up a couple of bottles of 'Yahoo' to celebrate. "Well, after this we won't be able to hear from Bing ever again." Norbert said as he took a sip of the chocolate drink. "You said it brother!" Daggett said.

"Pink sugar heart attack!" Chibi Moon said as she took her wand and used it against Bing. A heart-shaped beam came from the wand as it hit Bing in the head. "Ow, hey!" Bing said, "That wasn't very nice!"

At the secret base, the Beavers where laughing their heads off. "Bing is being beaten up by a little girl!" Daggett said as he and Norbert laughed.

"Moon spiral heart attack!" Sailor Moon said as a ribbon-like beam came from her Spiral-heart moon scepter. Bing screamed.

At the base, both of the Beavers feel to the floor laughing. "Bye, bye Bing!" Norbert said as he laughed even harder. "Let's party!" Daggett as he grabbed a microphone as he started to sing the 'Bing-is-now-dead' song and Norbert joined in. The two where having the best time of their life, until a familiar voice was heard. "Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Norbert and Daggett suddenly froze in place, they didn't want to believe it, but they turned around to look anyway. They couldn't believe it! There, standing in the center of the room, was the most horrifying sight they could ever think of. Bing had returned! "Those Sailor Scouts where really though, but I fooled them, because I got away." Norbert and Daggett screamed as they both ran over to the red button as fast as they could. They both pressed it as a portal opened up in the center of the floor as Bing fell into it and vanished. "How does Bing keep doing that!? It's like we can never get rid of him!" Daggett said. "Hopefully, we don't have to see him again for a while." Norbert said as he was relived at the fact that Bing was gone. Norbert started to type again, as images appeared on the screen. Norbert looked over the images of today's 'battle' as he noticed something strange. "I don't know if its just me, but its almost like the Sailors where right there when Bing appeared." Norbert said as he continued to study the images. "Hey, your right! Its almost like Sailor girls are just average people." Daggett said as he realized it too. "So this means that we just have to search the city." Norbert said. "Search the city?!" Daggett waved his arms around frantically as he spoke, "But Tokyo is gi-gan-tous! And there's millions upon millions of people! We might never find them!!" "I know that its going to be a long, time consuming process, but it will be very rewarding." Norbert said as he typed some more. "Cool! A reward! What kind of reward?" Daggett asked excitedly. Norbert turned away from the computer as he looked at Daggett. "This way we can target those 'pretty sailor solders of love and justice' when they least expect it!" Norbert said as he started to laugh evilly. "HEY!" Daggett said angrily, "I'm the one who does the 'evil laughter' part!"

_Well, it's not one of my best chapters, but I have some really good ideas for later on in the story. __So the story is only going to get better from here! (Stay tuned!)_


	4. Keep on truckin'

AUTHORS NOTE: _When I first thought of this story I had this image in my head of Truckie(in his truck) chaseing Sailor Venus down the street. I really wanted to use that idea, so I used it in this chapter._

At the secret case, Daggett sat in the same room with Norbert, while Norbert was working on the computer again. "These Japanese comics are so cool!" Daggett said as he was reading a manga, "Even though I can't understand it." Norbert glanced over to where Daggett was sitting, then he looked back at the computer, "That's because you have it upside down." "I knew that." Daggett then turned the comic book right side up "It's still hard to read it with all of these squiggly symbols and stuff." "They write it like that on purpose, it's the hand writing of the Japanese people." Norbert pressed a button as an image came onto the screen, "And speaking of Japanese people, I _might_ have just found one of the Sailors." "Who?" Daggett asked as he held the manga in different positions as he was trying to read it. "Remember what I said about the Sailors and how they looked a lot like everyday citizens? So I had the computer search for someone who looks like the leader of the Sailors, Sailor Moon." Norbert did some typing as a picture of Mina came onto the screen with a picture of Sailor Moon next to her. "This girl, who is also known as Mina Aino, must be Sailor Moon." Norbert said, "If we can eliminate the leader, the Sailor team will be weakened. And I know just the right shrew for the job." Just then the door burst open as a shrew with large ears and was wearing a cap, walked into the room. "What!? Truckie?!" Daggett said as he dropped to comic onto the floor. Daggett and Truckie had never gotten along. "Yes, Truckie, another one of the fine members of Dark Forest." Norbert said with a smile. "Why him?! Why can't you send me out?" Daggett said. "Well," Truckie said as he spoke, "it certainly seams that Norb thinks that I can do a better job than you." "Oh yea?" Daggett said as he clenched a fist, "Well at least I'm not a spooty ol' rat like you!" "Are you calling me a rat you furry little weasel!?" Truckie said angrily to Daggett. "Don't call me that!" Daggett said back to him. The two almost broke out into a fight until Norbert spoke. "Will you two stop it!" Daggett and Truckie pointed to each other, "He started it!" "There isn't any time to waste." Norbert said, then pointed to the picture of Mina again. "Truckie, I want you to go out there and find this girl." "Why her?" Truckie said, "I thought it was the Sailors that you guys where after." "That's the point." Norbert said, "She might be the leader of the Sailors." "The leader? Well, why didn't you say so!" Truckie said cheerfully as he tilted his hat, "Big Renee and I will find this girl, you can count on it!" "Now with that said, go out there and find that girl!" Norbert said to Truckie as he waved farewell to him.

Somewhere in the city, there was the sound of people screaming as Truckie was in his semi-truck, that he called 'Big Renee', driving on the street like a crazed manic. "Come out where ever you are you Sailor girl!" Truckie said as he searched the city streets. Just then, up ahead he saw a girl with long blonde hair with a white cat beside her. "That must be that girl Norbert was tellin me about."

Mina and her cat Artemis, where walking along as they suddenly heard screaming as a group of people rushed by them. "What was that all about?" Artemis asked Mina. "Don't know. Maybe there's a huge sale going on nearby." Mina said as she shrugged her shoulders. But then they heard a truck horn followed by someone laughing maniacally as the two of them saw Truckie drive by. Mina instantly recognized the Dark Forest logo on the side of the truck, "That's the new enemy I was telling you about Artemis!" Artemis noticed that a shrew was driving the out-of-control truck. "I can see what you mean by this new enemy being strange." Mina quickly contacted the other Sailors with her communicator, then she transformed.

Truckie looked in the rear-view mirror as he saw Mina who was now known as Sailor Venus. "What the?! That girl really is Sailor Scout!" Truckie turned the truck around, as it was now heading towards Venus. "Heh, heh, lets see if you can out run me." Truckie hit the accelerator as the truck sped up.

Venus stood out in the center of the road as she tried to stop the truck. "Stop your rampaging on these peaceful city streets." Sailor Venus said as she did a pose, "I am Sailor Venus, and on the behalf of Venus, I shall punish you!" Venus watched the tuck speed up as she started to worry, "Uh, stop, please?!" As the truck started to get closer, Venus screamed as she took off running.

"YYYYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Down the street Venus ran as Truckie was trailing close behind her. She ran past all of the other buildings, cars, and other pedestrians, "Can somebody HELP ME!?!" Venus kept running as fast as she can, but the truck continued to get closer and closer until it only seamed inches away from her. Suddenly, familiar voice called out,

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

A ball of electricity went hurling towards the truck. The lighting struck the side of the tuck, as the truck exploded, sending both Sailor Venus and Truckie flying through the air. The two went soaring until the both skidded onto the pavement. "Thanks guys, I think." Venus said as she got up off of the ground. Truckie got up too, then he walked over to his wreaked truck, as tears well up in his eyes. "Big Renee...." Truckie said as he sobbed, "You destroyed my truck!" The Scouts where watching Truckie, "Why would someone cry over a truck?" Mars said. "You don't get it do you?" Truckie said as he cried some more, "All I ever cared for was my Big Renee, and now she's gone!" The Sailors just shook their heads as they started to walk off.

Back at the base, Daggett was annoying Norbert by taking a boxing glove and was 'bopping' him with it. "Will you stop bopping and bugging me, or I'm going to bop you into the next chapter!" Norbert said as he threatened Daggett. Just then, Truckie had returned. Norbert noticed that Truckie was in tears, "Truckie, what happened?" "Those Sailors," Truckie said as he cried, "they destroyed Big Renee." "Did you eliminate Sailor Moon?" Daggett asked Truckie. "That girl you fellas was tellin me about wasn't Sailor Moon, she was Sailor Venus." Truckie said as he sobbed, "Oh why did they have to do that? Why?!" Daggett pushed the big red button as a portal opened up in the center of the floor, and sent Truckie back to the home world. After when the portal closed up, Norbert turned around. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Daggett who was standing at the computer. "Well, he deserved it." Daggett said, "He did fail after all." "Daggett! The poor guy just lost his truck, you could have shown some respect!" "Yea, so, that's nothing to cry over." Daggett said. Norbert just shook his head as he went back to work at the computer, he typed as images appeared on the screen. To his surprise he saw a recorded image of Mina transforming into Sailor Venus. "Well, lookie here! Tuckie was right. Because it looks like Mina really _is_ one of the 'pretty sailor soldiers of love and justice' after all!" Daggett snickered as he bopped Norbert again. "Alright," Norbert put a boxing glove on his hand, "you asked for it Daggy-o!" Daggett laughed, as he didn't see Norbert's boxing glove heading straight for him.

_Heh, heh, I really have been watching way too much Angry Beavers over the summer. (I couldn't resit! "Same time last week" is one of my favorite episodes!)_

_Anyway, I think it might be a while before I get the next chapter up. Because school has just started and, of course, school comes first. H__opefully I can get chapter 5 up sometime soon. But until then, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. _


	5. That 70's club and a spooty intermission

AUTHORS NOTE: _Thank you for your reviews!!! That makes me happy, because that means that people are reading my story! __And just be thankful that a weekend came and I had time to work on this next chapter._

At the secret base, the room was silent as Norbert was working at the computer. The sound of Daggett screaming was suddenly heard as he landed on the floor. "That was nuts!" he said. "How nice of you to drop in." Norbert said as he had his eyes fixed on the computer. Daggett got to his feet as he looked around, "You really did bop me into the next chapter." "Well," Norbert said, "you can't say I didn't warn you" Daggett looked at the monitor, "So are we going after that girl who is Sailor Venus?" "Nope." Norbert replied. "Eh?" Daggett was confused. "Even if we do eliminate the 'Sailor soldier of love and beauty' the team will be weakened, but not by much." Norbert told Daggett. "Then can I go out there and eliminate that girl if your not going to do it?" Daggett asked, he still wanted to go back outside of the base again. It was only moments later when Barry walked in, "Mind if I hang with you guys?" "Sure thing Barry," Norbert said, "I'm just currently trying to come up with a new plan." "I have an idea that we can do use to get rid of those Sailors." Barry said. Norbert stopped typing as he asked Barry, "So what's this plan of yours?" "Well," Barry said as he began, "I noticed that dance clubs are all the rage right now here in Tokyo. Sense you two where saying something about the Sailors being every day people, I thought if I opened up a dance club myself, maybe I can lure the Sailors that way, and find my groove while I'm at it. So what do you think?" Barry's idea was only an excuse for him to open up what was really a disco dance club. "That's a lame idea." Daggett said. "I think that's a fan-tablous idea Barry!" Norbert said.

That afternoon, Serena was walking home from school as she noticed a poster. Serena read the poster '_Barry's groovy dance club' _it read, '_The_ _grand opening of Tokyo's newest dance club at 5:00 PM today. Bring a partner, because there will also be a dance contest with a big prize for who ever wins.' _"A dance contest!" Serena said, "Maybe I can get Darien to enter with me." A familiar voice was heard from behind Serena, "Enter in what?" "Darien!" Serena said as she turned around, "I have a favor to ask you." Darien saw the huge grin on Serena's face as he feared the worst, "So what's this favor of yours?" Serena pointed to the poster, "Will you be my partner in the dance contest?" "Sure," Darien said, "I guess." "Great!" Serena grabbed Darien by the arm, "Lets go then!" "What did I get myself into?"

Serena and Darien arrived at the club. Disco music was playing as the dance floor was lit up with bright flashing colors. They also met Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye there. "I wasn't expecting you guys to be here." Serena said to everyone. "Well, it seamed like a cool place to hang out at." Mina said. "I thought it would be a nice way to take a break from studying." Amy said. "I was hoping to meet a cute guy here." Lita said. "What about you Raye?" Serena asked Raye. "Don't ask," Raye said, " I was dragged here." "You're not the only one." Darien said to Raye. Just then, Barry, who was wearing an Afro wig and a white disco suit as a disguise, appeared. "All right everyone, the dance contest will now begin," Barry said as he spoke into a microphone, "now let's get funky."

The contest progressed for about an hour, until it was finality Serena and Darien's turn. "Come on Darien," Serena said as she grabbed Darien by the arm again, "it's our turn!" Before they both had a chance to go out onto the dance floor, a voice was heard. "The party's over!" Daggett suddenly appeared, he was holding a strange-looking cannon. The crowd started to back away as everyone had their eyes on Daggett. "Dag, my man, what are you doing here?" Barry said. "I have been watching you on the monitor back at the base. Apparently you haven't noticed that the Sailors are here! So I came to eliminate them myself." Daggett said as he searched the crowd. Serena and the other Scouts where stunned at the fact that the contest was only a set up. Serena whispered into Darien's ear, "Darien, it's that strange beaver again, the new enemy we have been telling you about." "You mean that crazy looking weasel?" Darien whispered back to Serena as he pointed to Daggett. "Come on, we have to stop them." Serena said as she slipped out the back door with Darien so they can transform. The other four Sailors where going to the same until Daggett spoke. "Hey! You four!" he said as he pointed his cannon at Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina, "don't move or I'll blast you with my Wood-Blaster!" "Daggett, why is it that you have to ruin everything? I knew that the Sailors where here, I was just going to take care of them after the contest." Barry said to Daggett. Suddenly, Barry's wig fell off of the top of his head, "Oh, baby. That's not good." The crowd of people all started to scream, one guy said, "It's a bear! Run for your life!!" as everyone bolted out the door. When the club was empty except for Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Barry, and Daggett, "What do you want from us?" Raye asked. "You should know pretty darn well." Daggett said as he still held his Wood-Blaster, "You three girls are Sailor Scouts!" Lita, Amy, and Raye where shocked at the fact that the enemy figured out who they where. "How did you know?" Amy asked. "It was easy peasy to figure that out." Daggett said.

"You're Sailor Mars!" Daggett said as he pointed to Amy.

"You're Sailor Jupiter!" Daggett said as he pointed to Mina.

"You're Sailor Mercury!" Daggett said as he pointed to Lita.

"And of course, your Sailor Venus." Daggett said as he pointed to Raye.

Then Serena, who was now transformed into Sailor Moon, appeared. "I am Sailor Moon. The champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon said. "And the leader of the Sailors too, I presume." Daggett said. Sailor Moon noticed that Barry was actually a bear, "Gee, I thought it was Barry White in a bear suit." Raye looked at Sailor Moon "Barry White in a bear suit?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking of the same thing." Mina said. "Et tu Mina?" Raye said to Mina. Daggett then he took his Wood-Blaster and aimed it at Sailor Moon, "Eat lumber you moon girl!" Daggett pulled the trigger as nothing happened, "Aw spoot, I must have left the safety lock on." Daggett turned the lock off as the Wood-Blaster started firing rapidly on its own. Logs with sharp tipped ends where flying all over the place and splintered when they hit the walls. Sailor Moon and Barry where leaping all over the place trying to dodge the flying wood projectiles as the other Sailors escaped out of sight so they could transform. Daggett was trying to hang on to the malfunctioning cannon as he was trying to stop it. A rose came out of nowhere as it struck the Wood-Blaster and stopped it. Daggett had a puzzled look on his face as he wondered why the cannon had stopped firing. "What in the, dot, dot, dot, was that?!" Daggett said as he looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask. "I am Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask said. "What's with the goofy vampire costume?" Daggett asked. "Its not a vampire costume!" Tuxedo Mask told Daggett. "Whatever." Daggett then aimed his Wood-Blaster at Tuxedo Mask, "Say sienara cape boy!" "You're the one who should be saying sienara!" Jupiter said as she and the other Sailors appeared. "Oh yea? I'll take care of you planet girls and that phantom guy if it's the last thing I do!" Daggett pulled the trigger as noting happened, "Hey! Your stupid rose broke my Wood-Blaster!" "So do you have any more ideas Dag?" Barry asked. "No." Daggett replied. "This doesn't good then." Barry said as he noticed that they where out numbered. "Sailor Moon, lets get rid of them!" Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon. "Alright you Dark Forest weirdoes," Sailor Moon said as she held her Spiral-heart moon scepter, "prepare to be moon-dusted!" Daggett and Barry panicked as they screamed. There was a sudden flash of light as they vanished. Sailor Moon, the other Sailors, and Tuxedo Mask where wondering what happened because Sailor Moon didn't even use her scepter yet. "That was strange." Sailor Moon said as she looked at the scepter, "Maybe the scepter is getting more powerful."

At the secret base, Norbert looked at his watch, "Lets see, they should be arriving right about now." There was a flash of light as Barry and Daggett landed on the floor. "That was odd." Daggett said, as he looked around, "How did we end up back here?" "Fortunately for you two, I had just finished making the Transporter, so I brought you back here. Because if I would have left you guys back with the Sailors, that moon girl would have used her magical scepter." Norbert said, "Barry, sense Daggett interfered with your plan, I'm going to give you another chance." "Thanks Norb, I appreciate it." Barry said as he got to his feet. Daggett got to his feet as he walked over to the computer and pressed the big red button as the portal opened up in the center of the floor and Barry fell into it. "Daggett! Why did you do that!?" Norbert said as he yelled at Daggett. "Barry knew about the Sailors, but he didn't do anything about it. So I fired him." Daggett said. "He was going to take care of them after the contest!" Norbert said angrily, "Unlike you, Barry knew who the Sailors really where."

"How did he know?!" Daggett said.

"That's because I told him."

"Then how did _you _know!?"

"I'm not telling you." Norbert said as he folded his arms.

"Oh yea? Then I'll just have to wheedle it out of you."

"Fat chance."

"Wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle,......" Daggett said as he continued.

"You can try, but that's not going to work." Norbert said as he went back over to the computer.

_I don't know when I will be able to get chapter 6 posted (hopefully just as quick as this one did). Until then, I leave you all wondering on how Norbert found out about the Sailors. _


	6. Flower power

AUTHORS NOTE: _This chapter isn't as funny as the other chapters because I needed to put some 'Action-Adventure' into the story. Because if Treeflower wants Anime, I'll give her Anime! _

At the secret base, the next day came as Daggett continued, "Wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle, wheedle,....." It was starting to drive Norbert crazy, "ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!!!!" Norbert walked over to the computer as Daggett stopped 'wheedling'. Norbert did some typing as suddenly all kinds of images of the Sailor Scouts appeared on the screen. "Yesterday, I somehow hacked into an old computer data base system that was no longer in use." Norbert said, "This is how I found out about the Sailors true identities, what's really strange is that the fact that it doesn't say who Sailor Moon's true identity is." "So who are the Sailors?" "According to this, Amy Anderson is Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino is Sailor Mars, Lita Kino is Sailor Jupiter, Darien Shields is that Tuxedo Mask guy, and we already found out about Mina Aino being Sailor Venus. But the most fascinating thing that I found out was this." Norbert pushed a button as an image of Princess Serenity appeared on the screen. "Not only is Sailor Moon the leader of the Sailors, she is also Princess Serenity, and holds a powerful crystal known as the Imperium Silver Crystal." Daggett suddenly remembered something from the other day as he asked Norbert, "Did it say anything about that little Sailor girl with the crazy pink hair?" "This said zilch, zero, nada, on that. Like I said, this operating system hasn't been used in years." Just then Norbert's girlfriend, Treeflower, walked in, "Could I ask you guys a question?" Norbert was thrilled to see the love of his life, "Ask away my love." Treeflower folded her arms as she glared at the two brothers, "Why haven't I gone outside the base yet like the others have?" Treeflower was upset at the fact that she is the last member of Dark Forest who hasn't gone out side of the base yet, "Is it because I'm a girl?" "No, I just thought...." Norbert said nervously trying to come up with a good reason with out having Treeflower becoming more enraged than she already was. He came up with one "I just thought that, with you being our best agent. We should save you for last." A smile quickly spread across Treeflower's face, "Really?" "I really mean it." Norbert said uneasily. "I have come up with a brilliant plan to get rid of that Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailors. So I won't let you guys down!" Treeflower said as she walked towards the door. Norbert wanted to stop Treeflower from leaving, but it was too late, she had already left. The real reason why Norbert never wanted to let Treeflower outside the base was because he was worried that something might happen to her.

Treeflower stood on top of a building as she searched the city streets below. She had a plan, and that plan was to find the four girls who where the Sailors, take them hostage, then Sailor Moon would appear to try and save them. She would then take that chance to get rid of Sailor Moon for good. She watched the other members of Dark Forest and their battles against the Sailors, so Treeflower knew that her plan was going to work. Treeflower suddenly saw Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye walking together on the city streets below as she called out to them, "Stop right there you Sailor girls!" four girls stopped in their tracks as they looked up and saw Treeflower. "Those Dark Forest guys really did find out who we really where!" Lita said. "Oh please! That's nothing to worry about." Raye said as she laughed, "These guys are pushovers, remember?" Treeflower took a daring leap from the top of the building and landed perfectly on the ground below. "I would reconsider that if I where you." Treeflower said. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Flower power!" A gust of wind came as thousands of white colored flower petals surrounded Treeflower. When the flower petals faded she was wearing purple colored battle armor. Treeflower turned to look at the four girls who haven't transformed yet, "What's the matter? Are you chicken?" The four Scouts pulled out their transformation pens as they transformed.

"Mercury star power, make-up!"

"Mars star power, make-up!"

"Jupiter star power, make-up!"

"Venus star power, make-up!"

After when the Sailors transformed, Mars decided to attack first, "Mars celestial fire surround!" A ball of fire went hurling towards Treeflower. Treeflower quickly raised her arm, the fire then struck a shield that surrounded her. "You mean these Dark Forest guys have gotten stronger!" Mars said. "Let me try!" Jupiter said as she then chanted, "Sparkling wide pressure!" Jupiter threw a ball of electricity at Treeflower. Treeflower once again created a shield that protected her from Jupiter's attack. "It didn't work!" Mercury said then she took out her computer, "Its like our attacks are being blocked by some kind of barrier!" Venus decided to try and least capture Treeflower with her chain, "Venus love chain encircle!" The heart-shaped chain raced towards Treeflower. Treeflower lowered her arm, then snapped her fingers, "Dark counter-catch!" The chain suddenly turned black as it wrapped around the Sailors. "Wha? How did this happen?!" Venus said as she panicked. "Where's your moon friend to save you all now?" Treeflower said to the tied up Sailors. Suddenly, the voice of the person that Treeflower was expecting was heard. "Here I am!" Sailor Moon said, "I want you to release my friends!" Treeflower turned around, "So, you finally decided to show yourself," Treeflower grinned, "Serena Tsukino." Sailor Moon was in shock, "How did you know?!" "Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Treeflower said, "You're that ditzy blonde girl who always hangs out with those girls who are the Sailors, and you also have the same exact hair style." Sailor Moon was dumbfounded as Treeflower spoke once more, "Now that you're here, I can get rid of you once and for all." Treeflower cupped her hands together as she created a ball of energy, then threw it at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon quickly dodged it as the ball of energy exploded from behind her. The other Sailors told Sailor Moon to run for it, but she ignored them, she wanted to question the enemy. "Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Sailor Moon asked Treeflower. "We need this planet, and you Sailors are the only ones who can stop us!" Treeflower told Sailor Moon, "Besides, why do you care so much about the others?" "That's because they're my friends! I care about them! We have been working together, protecting this planet for a long time. And why do even want to claim Earth as your own?" Sailor Moon asked. "That's none of your business!" Treeflower said as she created another ball of energy. Before Treeflower threw it, Sailor Moon noticed a sad look in Treeflower's eyes as she asked Treeflower again, "Is there something wrong?" "Why would you care?" Treeflower said, "After all, you are the enemy and you will try and get rid of me and the rest of Dark Forest!" "I do care! Just tell me what is wrong, and I can help you!" Sailor Moon said as she wanted to help. Treeflower lowered her hands as the ball of energy vanished. "You mean you can save Evergreen?" "I will do what ever I can do to help." Sailor Moon said as she smiled. Treeflower smiled too, she trusted Sailor Moon. Then there was a sudden flash of light as Treeflower vanished. Sailor Moon wondered what happened, "Huh? Where did she go?" "Uh, Sailor Moon?" Mars said as she was still tied up with the rest of the Sailors, "Could you get us out of this thing already?" "Oops, sorry about that." Sailor Moon said as she took of her tiara and used it to cut the chain. The chain vanished as it released the Sailors. "Evergreen? Is that where the Dark Forest came from?" Mercury said as she thought. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that its not going to last much longer." Jupiter said, "What do you think Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon was thinking about what Treeflower said, "I really do think that Evergreen must have been where they came from, and something happened to it."

Back at the secret base, there was a flash of light as Treeflower landed on the floor. She was no longer wearing her battle armor. Norbert was shaking his head in disbelief he couldn't believe that Treeflower was about ready to take sides with the enemy. "I can't believe it. Out of all the agents of Dark Forest who could turn against us, it had to be you." Norbert said to Treeflower. "The Sailors want to save Evergreen!" Treeflower said, "You just have to trust them!" Norbert wanted to believe Treeflower but Daggett tried to stop him from believing her. "Don't listen to that traitor!" Daggett said to Norbert, "She has been brain washed by that moon girl. You have to fire her." Norbert slowly reached out to the red button. His hand was over that button, he didn't want to press it, but he knew that he had to. After all, to him, Treeflower was about ready to become friends with the Sailors. But his love for her is what prevented him from pressing that button. "I can't do it!" Norbert said as he nearly pulled out his fur. "Fine then, I'll do it." Daggett said as he pressed the button. A portal opened up in the center of the floor as Treeflower feel into it and vanished. "Those Sailor girls are getting pretty ricky." Daggett said. "You mean 'tricky'." Norbert said as he corrected Daggett. "Whatever. Because you know what really stinks?" Daggett said. "Is it you?" Norbert joked. "No." Daggett said, then he trusted his arms into the air as his voice echoed though out the corridors, "Where the only ones left!" "That's no big deal." Norbert said, "Even though it is pretty quiet around here."

"So, what's going to happen now Norb?" Daggett asked.

"We now know who Sailor Moon is, thanks to Treeflower."

"Who is Sailor moon?"

"Where you paying attention?"

"No."

Norbert sighed, then he pushed a button as an image of Serena appeared on the screen. "Sailor Moon is....." "I know!" Daggett said as he interrupted, "Its Serena Tsukino!" Norbert rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "So do we have a plan?" Daggett asked. "Now that we know who the Sailors are, we should go after them." Norbert said. Daggett laughed evilly, "All right you spooty Sailor girls! Where coming to get ya!"

_(Just in case if you didn't catch that at the beginning of the chapter. Remember the so-called "communications base" back in season 1 of Sailor Moon? That is the computer system that Norbert hacked into, and THAT is how he found out about the Sailors true identities (except the fact that Serena is Sailor Moon of course))._

_I'm almost done with Chapter 7(don't worry, it will be funnier than this one) and I'm going to try and get it out as soon as possible. See ya soon!_


	7. The end of Dark Forest?

AUTHORS NOTE: _Nowprepare yourselves for Chapter 7. Where you will witness the final battle! (Or is it?)_

At the secret base, Norbert watched an image of a storm covered forest on the monitor, there was a sad look on his face. "Where running out of time." Norbert said to Daggett. "Why do you say that?" Daggett asked. "The problem in Evergreen getting worse, so we must find the Sakura Tree." Norbert said. "Wait just a doggoned minute!" Daggett said, "I thought we where going to get rid of the Sailors."

"That will have to be put on hold for a little bit." Norbert said.

"Then can I go look for the Sakura Tree?"

"No."

"Then, how about the Sailors?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I know you're going to screw up again, that's why!"

"You're going to have to send me out there anyway. Because I'm the only one left!"

"You're not the only one! I'm the one who is going out there, not you. You're staying right here!"

"Where?"

"Here! At the base!"

"Well I'm not staying here!"

"Oh yes you are! Because I'm going out there myself to find that Sakura Tree!"

Norbert pressed a button on the control panel, a section in the wall opened up to reveal a secret lab. Daggett watched Norbert walk over as he disappeared into the lab. Minutes passed as Norbert could be heard, "A-Ha! I found it!" Then Norbert emerged from his lab as he was carrying a laser. "Behold! My latest scientific masterpiece!" he said as he held the laser into the air, "My ultimate weapon to finish of those 'pretty sailor soldiers of love and justice' once and for all! The Anti-Sailor Laser pointer!" "Laser pointer?" Daggett said as he wondered, "You mean those dinky little key chain thingys that have a blinking red light?" "This isn't like the key chain ones, but it is similar in a way. Observe." Norbert took the laser as he aimed it towards a different wall, then he pulled the trigger. A red colored laser beam shot out from the tip of the laser gun as it made a large hole that lead outside. "See," Norbert said, Daggett was left speechless, "you just 'point' out the target, then fire. It's quite simple."

"But I thought you where going to find the Sakura Tree."

"I am, but if those Sailors come around, I'll just give'm a shot of some laseri-cution."

"I'm still going out there to find those spooty Sailor girls before you even find that Sakura Tree."

"With what? Your teddy bear?"

"No, with this!" Daggett said as he held up his Wood-Blaster.

"I thought it that thing was broken."

"I fixed it!"

"How?"

"With a golf club!"

"A golf club? How could you have...."

"I'll tell you how it happened."

_**Flashback **_

"Grrr, you stupid thing!" Daggett said as he pounded his fist on the Wood-Blaster, "Why won't you work!" The Wood-Blaster suddenly started firing on it's own. Daggett tried to dodge the flying logs, and then saw a golf club lying on the ground. He had an idea as he quickly grabbed the golf club as he started whacking it on the Wood-Blaster. "Die! You stupid thing! DIE!" he said to his Wood-Blaster.

**_End of Flashback_**

"....then it eventually stopped. Well, I think that's what happened. But the last thing that I can remember was that there was a sharp-tipped log heading straight for me." "I should have known." Norbert said as he shook his head. Daggett pointed his Wood-Blaster at Norbert, "Maybe I should use you as target practice! That way it will be easy peasy to finish off the Sailors!" Norbert looked at the Wood-Blaster, "You know, it's difficult for you to do that when you left the safety on" Daggett looked at his weapon just to be sure, "Stupid safety lock." Norbert walked back over to the panel as he sill held the laser. "Well, I'm off to find the Sakura Tree." Norbert said as he typed, "See ya around, Daggy-waggie." There was a flash of light as Norbert teleported himself out of the base. "I hate it when he calls me that! But I'll show him!" Daggett said as he rushed over to the whole in the wall, "I don't need his help, or anyone else's!"

Norbert pulled out a small, electronic tracking device that he created, as he used it to try and locate the Sakura Tree. Off in the distance behind him the pine tree that was the base began to sway, then it started to fall. The tree made a loud thud as it hit the ground below. Norbert didn't notice it as he kept walking along, going from tree to tree. The Sailors where walking by as they saw Norbert. "Look! It's a crazy looking weasel!" Raye said. "It must be working for Dark Forest!" Mina said. Norbert heard the Sailors as he turned around, "So, you Sailor girls decided to show your selves to try and stop me." Norbert said as he put away his electronic device, "I, am Norbert! Mastermind, and chief commander of Dark Forest. In your terms, 'the main bad guy'." "Come on guys! Let's transform!" Serena said to everyone. "Oh no you don't!" Daggett said, as he suddenly appeared, he had his Wood-Blaster aimed at the Sailors, "You're not going anywhere you Sailor girls!" "Daggett!" Norbert yelled angrily, "What are you doing here?! I thought you where back at the base!" "I'm just doing my job," Daggett said, "because desperate times calls for desperate desperateness!" Norbert then aimed his laser at the Sailors. "Hey!" Daggett said angrily as he saw Norbert do that, "I'm the one who's going to finish of those Sailors once and for all!" "No, I'm the one who's going to finish of the Sailors once and for all! That way they won't be in my way!" Norbert said. "I thought you said you where after the Sakura Tree!" Daggett said. "I am, but I might as well take the opportunity while I have the chance!" "Sakura Tree?" Amy said as she interrupted the two brothers. "You know," Norbert said, "the mythical Sakura Tree? A tree with unlimited power, who ever can find it can rule the world?" Amy was puzzled, "I have never heard of such a myth. Because the only kind of Sakura tree that I know of is right over there." "WHERE!? Tell me!" Norbert said excitedly. Amy pointed to a near-by cherry blossom tree, "That's a Sakura tree, they're are a common sight all over Japan. There has been many ancient tales about these trees, none of them are real, really." "So, you mean that, the tale, of, the Sakura Tree, ISN'T REAL!?!?" Norbert said. "I'm afraid so." Amy replied. "This, can't be happening, the plan that I have worked sooooo hard on. Has failed!" Norbert said, then he remembered something that he read on the computer, "But there still is a way...." He then took his laser as he aimed it at Serena, "Hand over that crystal of unlimited power you moon princess Sereni-tee-yay!" Serena freaked out as she grabbed her brooch that held the Silver crystal inside, "You can't! That's my crystal!" "Just what in the live-action remake Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon do you think you are doing Norbert?!" Daggett asked angrily. "There has just been a sudden change of plans, Daggy-o," Norbert pointed to Serena, "for thus that Silver crystal that she is carrying, holds unlimited power. We can use that to rule the world!"

"You mean that there is a dinky little silver rock inside that locket thingy that has enough power to control the world?"

"That's what I just said."

"Cool! I'm getting it then!" Daggett said as he aimed his Wood-Blaster at Serena.

"Oh no you don't! I'm getting that crystal before you can, because you won't know how to use it!"

"Not if I beat you to it hermano!"

"Veremos acerca de eso! "

"Así, usted piensa su mejor que yo?"

"Usted usted lo obtuvo! "

"Apuesto yo'M yendo todavía obtener ese cristal antes usted puede!"

"Ah si? Usted copia poco castor! "

"No soy! "

"Son demasiado! "

"No soy! "

"Son demasiado! "

The Beavers continued as Serena asked Amy, "Is that some kind of alien language Amy?" "No, its Spanish." Amy replied. The Beaver brothers started to thumb-wrestle as suddenly heard a different voice.

"Uranus world shaking!"

The ground started to shake as they both stop, "What in the, dot, dot, dot, is that!?" Daggett said as both he and Norbert turned around. Then they screamed as they saw a golden colored ball of energy heading straight for them. They both quickly leapt out of the way then they looked to see who their attacker was. The brothers saw three girls in Sailor outfits "Who are you?" Norbert asked them.

"I'm the Sailor Scout of the skies, Sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus said.

"I'm the Sailor Scout of the seas, Sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune said.

"And I'm the Sailor Scout who guards the gate of time, Sailor Pluto." Sailor Pluto said.

"We are the Sailor Scouts of the outer solar system."

"MORE SAILORS!?!?" Norbert and Daggett said at the same time.

"That Tuxedo guy and that little Sailor girl with the crazy hair are the only ones who haven't appeared yet!" Daggett said to Norbert.

"Looking for us?" Tuxedo Mask said as he and Sailor Chibi Moon appeared too.

"Well, it looks like the whole gang is here." Norbert said.

"Transform and finish off these weasels!" Chibi Moon said to other Sailors.

They nodded as they transformed,

"Mercury star power make-up!"

"Mars star power make-up!"

"Jupiter star power make-up!"

"Venus star power make-up!"

"Cosmic moon power make-up!"

Norbert and Daggett dropped their weapons as they realized that they where surrounded. "I can't believe that computer system didn't say anything about those outer solar system sailors! Because this looks like the end for us!" Norbert said, then he hugged Daggett "I'm gonna miss yea ol' buddy." "Me too brother." Daggett said as he hugged back. Sailor Moon watched the Beavers as she clutched her scepter. "What are you waiting for Sailor Moon?" Uranus said. Sailor Moon remembered what Treeflower said, she wanted to find out more about the enemy. She slowly started began to approach the Beavers, Norbert and Daggett screamed as they thought the end was drawing near. When Sailor Moon was directly in front of them, she dropped her scepter as she got down to the Beaver's level. Norbert and Daggett stopped screaming as they where surprised by Sailor Moon's actions.

"Please," Sailor Moon said, "tell me what is wrong in Evergreen."

Norbert and Daggett both found it hard to believe what was happening, but they could tell that Sailor Moon really wanted to know everything. "You mean that you don't want to use your scepter thingy on us?" Daggett asked. "No," Sailor Moon said, "just tell me what happened from where you guys came from." The brothers still couldn't believe that their enemy wanted to talk to them. "You want to know the truth?" Daggett said. "Sure I do." Sailor Moon replied. "Well, you can't handle the truth!" then Norbert took his laser and put it in Daggett's mouth just to shut him up. "Ignore him, I will tell you everything." Norbert told Sailor Moon. Daggett removed the laser out from his mouth so he could speak, "Norb! Don't tell me that you have been brainwashed by that moon girl too!" Norbert then shoved the Wood-Blaster into Daggett's mouth to shut him up again. Norbert took a deep breath as he began, "We come from a planet, in a different dimension, called Evergreen, which is located in the Oregon planetary system. There I am known as Ranger Norbert, president of Evergreen in other words. And my doofy brother, Daggett, is vice Ranger. One day a group of invaders known as the Nickeloverse came and they threatened to 'cancel' our planet." "Cancel?" Sailor Moon said. Daggett took the Wood-Blaster out of his mouth, then put it back again when he was done talking, "It means total elimination. We thought that they where just joking at first, so we started making fun of them." Norbert then continued, "Of course, the Nickeloverse people didn't like that, so they started taking over the planet by force, destroying everything it their path." "Why didn't you try and stop them?" Sailor Moon asked. "We tried everything, and it was no use. The only option that was left was go somewhere else." Norbert said, "We gathered the finest members of the Dark Forest Inelegance Agency, DFIA for short. Then we found this planet, and decided to claim it as our own, because on how much similar it is to Evergreen." Sailor Moon stood up, "Take us to Evergreen, so we can defeat this Nickeloverse, and save your home planet." Daggett took the Wood-Blaster out of his mouth, "You really mean you want to help?" Sailor Moon nodded "I mean it, and where all going to help you." then she turned to the other Sailors, "Right girls!" The other Sailors nodded. "But first, I want those little weasels to apologize! After all, they did try to get rid of us." Mars said. "Okay then," Norbert said, "Daggett is really sorry...." "HEY!" Daggett said as he interrupted, "You where part of this too! So don't blame it on me!" "Okay, Daggett and I are really sorry for trying to get rid of you guys. Will that work for you?" "Apology accepted." Mars replied. The Beavers where thrilled to see that the Sailors where going to save their home world. "That settles it then!" Norbert said, "Where going to Evergreen!" Norbert then held out his wrist, then he looked at his watch that was a communicator. "Bring us back Stump." Norbert said. There was a flash of light as everyone vanished.

In a room that was in a different dimension, there was a sudden flash of light as the Sailors, and the Beaver brothers all landed on the wooden floor at the same time. Everyone was in a large pile as they all tried to get up off of the floor. "Ow! That hurt!" Mars said after when she fell on top of Uranus. "Get of me!" Sailor Moon said as the other Sailors where on top of her. "Eek! That weasel is in my hair!" Neptune said as Daggett was on her head. "Get your foot of my face Mercury!" Venus said as she tried to push Mercury's foot away. "I'm trying, but I can seem to get up!" Mercury said as she struggled to try and get up. After when everyone was finally able to get up off from the floor they looked around. The room was strange-looking living room that was part of some kind of wooden structure. There was furniture and there was even a TV that was on wheels. Next to a digital clock that said 'Yahoo' on top was a stairway that lead to the second floor. In the far corner of the same room was Stump with a big computer with a large computer next to him. The Sailors watched Norbert walk over to a window that faced southward. Outside there was a vast, dark, storm covered forest, and then he turned back to look at the Sailors.

"Welcome to Evergreen." he said.

_A Sailor Moon story, with a Sailor Moon-like twist! (Mostly because I didn't want the cast from Angry Beavers being villains for the whole story. So I took advantage of the whole 'bad guy turns good' thing, but in this case its more like 'bad guy is actually a victim' thing (I guess).)_

_ And now the Sailors must fight a real evil villain too! (Can you guess who it is?) _

_See yea in Chapter 8! _


	8. The world of Evergreen

AUTHORS NOTE: _It almost seems like that you people liked the idea of the characters from AB being the villains. So when I'm finished with the main story, if you want me to, I'll write an alternate ending. This different version would be a 'what if the AB cast stayed a villains for the whole story?' __Anyway, if you guessed that Nickelodeon was the Nickeloverse, you where right. _

___Now lets see Sailor Moon kick some Nickelodon butt!!! Because of what those morons did by canceling Angry Beavers!!!!! ____(I _know its back on Nicktoons, but I'm still mad at those jerks! And they still need to show those unaired episodes!!!) 

_Oh, and one more thing...._

DISCLAIMER:_ I do not know any of the people who work at Nickelodeon, I made up new characters. If you use any of these made-up characters without my permission, on the behalf of the moon, you will be punished!_

There was a sudden flash of lighting as Sailor Moon spoke, "This is Evergreen?" "This is Evergreen, our home-world." Norbert said, "The once beautiful, forest-like planet. That is now a dark scary place that is currently being invaded by the really, really bad evil people, who do really, really bad evil stuff, known as the Nickeloverse." Neptune looked around at the interior "What is this place called anyway?" "You are standing in central headquarters, known as the Dam." Just then a large rabbit, known as Big Rabbit, walked into the room from the kitchen. "Hey! Norb, Dag, your back! How yea doin' fellas?" Rabbit said. He then saw the Sailors, "Get down!" he said as he jumped on top of the Beavers. "What did you do that for?" Norbert asked. "It's the Sailors! They must have followed you guys here. " "Don't worry, they're with us." "Oh," Rabbit said as he got up, "sorry about that." "It's alright you where just doing your job." Norbert said as he got up off of the floor. "So what brings you to Evergreen?" Rabbit asked the Sailors. "We're going to save your planet from the Nickeloverse." Sailor Moon said. "You're kidding right?" Rabbit asked. "No." Sailor Moon replied. Rabbit gave Sailor Moon a big hug, "Oh thank you! Oh thank you!" Sailor Moon was trying to struggle free just so she could breathe. "Uh, Rabbit." Daggett said, "Don't the Sailors need to save Evergreen first before you can thank them?" Rabbit stopped, then let go of Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon was gasping for air. "Sorry about that, I was just happy to know that there is someone who wants to save Evergreen." Rabbit said, "Well, I was nice meeting you all. I have to go back to work now." Rabbit walked out the front door. "You know what's really funny?" Sailor Moon said when she caught her breath, "My Japanese name means bunny." Venus was over by the stereo, wondering if it really was a stereo when she saw the Eight-track player. The front door suddenly burst open as Barry, Truckie, Bing, and Treeflower walked in. "Treeflower!" Norbert said when he saw her. "Norb!" Treeflower said as she held out her arms. The two rushed in to each other's arms as 60s music started playing in the background. Everyone looked over at Venus who had just figured out how the stereo worked. Venus realized that everyone in the room was staring at her, so she turned it off. "So Rabbit was right," Barry said, "you guys did bring the Sailors here." "Yeah, I thought the Sailors where our enemy." Bing said. "They are going to help us save Evergreen." Daggett said. Truckie pointed to Jupiter, "I will never forgive you! You murderer!" "For what?" Jupiter asked. Truckie started to cry, "For destroying Big Renee!" "That truck of yours?" Mars said, "Why don't you just get a new one?" "Get a new one?! I'll never be able to replace her." Truckie cried even more, the inner solar system sailors felt kinda sorry for him. "Is there anything we could do to help?" Mercury asked. The conversation carried on between Truckie and the inner sailors as Pluto asked Norbert, "Where is the Nickeloverse anyway?" Norbert walked over to where the computer was at, he pressed a button as an image of a tall tower came onto the screen, "We need to go to Transmitter Tower, it is where they are stationed at." 

Far across the land stood a tall, silvery, tower known as Transmitter Tower. Deep within this building was a youthful queen as she sat on her throne. The queen had long, bright orange hair and wore a dress that was the same color. A golden crown sat on her head and shoes that matched it. She held a long orange staff that had a glimmering light-green crystal on top that matched her green eyes. She was Queen Nick-Ellaodeon, the great ruler of the Nickeloverse. Elladeon was bored as she sat on her throne. Zoesite, one of the four executives of the Nickeloverse, walked into the throne room where the queen sat. Zoesite had short brown hair and wore a dark red business suit. "Hello my queen," Zoesite said, "may I ask 'What's the matter?'"

"Sure go ahead." Ellaodeon replied.

"What's the matter?" Zoesite asked.

"The process of canceling Evergreen seems like it's taking too long."

"But so far it's taking just as long as the other ones did."

"I am aware of that," Ellaodeon said as she twirled her staff, "so far we canceled O-World, who was ruled by King Rocko. Monsterland, that was governed by those three real monsters. Stupidityson, a planet governed by Ren and Stimpy, where their annoying national anthem was 'Happy, happy, joy, joy'." Zoecite grinned evilly, "And that's quite an accomplishment." "Indeed." Ellaodeon too showed a wicked smile, "Because next is Nearenburg, who's leader is a strange creature with two heads. Then that planet that is dictated by a ruler named Zim." "Why don't you just cancel all of the planets of the Nicktoon Universe? Wouldn't that be easier?" Ellaodeon glared at Zoesite, "I will _never_ cancel the planets ruled by Lord Tommy and King Spongebob, you hear me?! _NEVER!_ Those planets bring me a great deal of money! I'm only canceling the ones that are worthless!" Just then Nedite, another one of the Four Executives of the Nickeloverse, appeared before her. Nedite wore a large pair of nerdy glasses and a white button up shirt with a pocket. "My Queen," Nedite said, "I have something to report." "Go on." The Ellaodoen said, rather annoyed of Nedite's presence. "The Beavers have returned and the brought reinforcements." "WHAT?!?" Ellaodeon said as she enraged, "YOU MEAN THOSE LITTLE WEASELS BROUGHT HELP?!?!" "I'm afraid so." Nedite said as he adjusted his glasses. Ellaodeon clenched her fists, "Murraychite! Lanceite! Get your butts in here NOW!!" A sudden gust of wind came followed by thousands of pink flower petals when Lanceite appeared. Lanceite had shaggy blonde hair and looked handsome, he was wearing a dark navy business suit. "Okay, now where's Murraycite?" Ellaodeon asked. A spotlight shined in the center of the room. A man who was wearing a dark green business suit, and looked like he was wearing one of those fake disguise glasses, leapt into that spotlight and started telling bad jokes. "Hey, how is everyone?" Murraychite said, "You know what is black and white and red all over? A newspaper! Does anyone know why that chicken crossed the road? I don't know either, but he made it to the other side!....." "Murraychite!" Ellaodeon interrupted him. "What is it my queen?" "SHUT UP! YOUR JOKES STINK!!!" "Why did you bring us here my queen?" Lanceite asked. "Those beavers are back and they brought reinforcements." Zoecite said as she answered the question. "He didn't ask you, Zoecite!!!" Ellaodeon snapped, then she turned to Nedite, "Just who are these people who wish to stop us?" Nedite clapped his hands two times as the room became dark, he clapped his hands three times as a hologram image appeared in the center of the room. The image was the Sailor Scouts. "Who are those people?" Ellaodeon asked. "I don't know your highness," Nedite said, "but they certainly not from Evergreen." Ellaodeon leapt from her seat, "Well, who ever those weirdo people are, they must be stopped! They will try and stop us, and I won't let that happen!" She held her staff into the air, "Four Executives of the Nickeloverse, I command all of you to go out there, and cancel these girls who are wearing those goofy Donald Duck costumes!!" The Executives bowed before their queen, "Yes your highness." Then they all headed towards the door at the end of the throne room. "Geez, why does it have to be so dark in here?" Ellaodeon clapped three times, the hologram disappeared when the lights came back on. At the door she saw the Executives where trying to pull on the door so they could leave when there was a sign that said, 'Push'. Ellaodeon sighed as she sat back down on her chair and placed her face in her hands, "Why do I have a bunch of morons working for me?" She then lifted her head up, "Can't you idiots read the sign?!?" The Executives stopped what they where doing and they saw the sign. "We knew that." Zoecite said, everyone else nodded in agreement. The Lancecite pushed on the door open and everyone followed him out.

_I know this chapter wasn't very thrilling, but the point of it was to introduce the Nickeloverse. It gets better from here. _


	9. The final battle

AUTHORS NOTE: _Wow, I can't believe its been a over a year already sense I last updated anything. (Amazing on how time flys huh?) Anyways, I had to and reread what I had already written so far just so I could type up this chapter. There was a lot of things that I wanted to change (as well as most of the past author's notes). I originally had the ending to this story all planned out, but my problem was trying to figure out how I was going to get from point A to point B, in other words, I have having a hard time figuring out how I was going to have one event lead to the next. Over time, the story just kinda somehow got thrown in the back of my mind. Just recently out of the blue I really wanted to work on one of the stories that still needed to be completed, I choose to work on this story. I ended up changing a lot of things from what I originally had planned. Instead of the 4 more chapters, like originally planned, I decided to do just one final chapter, so that way I would have one less story that I would have to work on. Maybe one day I will revise this story or write a sequel to it, but until that day, I hope you have all enjoyed my story. _

All eight of the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto) where following Norbert and Daggett to Transmitter Tower. They could see it in the distance as they where all running towards it. "There it is!" Norbert said, as he pointed to the tower, "Thetas Transmitter tower." "Come on, lets go!" Venus said to the others.

Just then, there was a gust of wind and hundreds of pink flower petals blew by as a man wearing a dark blue suit appeared before them. "Hold it right there," he said. When Sailor Scouts saw him, Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter and Mars all had hearts in their eyes. "Hes handsome!" they all said. Then Jupiter said, "He looks like my old boyfriend!" Everybody did an 'anime fall' after Jupiter said that.

There was a flash of light as a woman in a dark red business suit had just appeared, "What are you doing here!" she said, to the man. "I'm here to defeat those girls with the goofy sailor costumes. What else does it look like?" the man said. "It looks like you're trying to take all of the glory, thats what it is!" the woman said to the man. "Who are you?" Pluto asked them. The two people stopped the looked at the Sailor Scouts, the man spoke first,

"We are two of the of the Four Executives of the Nickeloverse, I am Lanceite."

"And I am Zoecite." the woman said, "We have been sent here to cancel you sailor girls!"

"You mean 'destroy' right?" Mars asked them. "Well, yeah." Zoecite said then she raised her hand into the air then a handful of pens magically appeared in her hand, then she threw them at Norbert, Daggett and the Sailor Scouts. They all leapt out of the way as the pens struck the ground and exploded. Zoecite laughed, then Lanceite held out his hand, and a stack of papers had appeared. He started to throw them at the Scouts, the Scouts once again leapt out of the way to dodge the razor-sharp sheets of paper. "HEY! What are you doing? I wanna get rid of those funny looking sailor girls!" Zoecite told Lanceite. "I want to get rid them too you know!" Lanceite said.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard, "It looks like I have made it just in time." The Sailor Scouts were shocked, they couldn't believe it! A girl was standing on a rock near by. She was wearing an outfit that was similar to the other sailors, but it was purple. She also had short black hair and was holding a long, sharp, stick with a curved blade at the end. "Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Moon said as she was suprised. "Oh no! Its the end of the world." Sailor Uranus said, "Sailor Saturn has been reawakened, and if she drops her glive...". Mars, Jupiter and Venus, looked at Uranus as if she was crazy. "This isn't the S season Uranus." Mercury reminded her. "Oh yeah...thats right." Uranus said as she felt silly. The Executives had no clue what was going on, nor did Norbert and Daggett. "So are you another Sailor Scout type person?" Daggett asked Saturn. "Yes, I am." Saturn said to Daggett, "I am Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of death and rebirth." Daggett thought that sounded impressive, "Cool!" he said. "Saturn, but I thought you where reborn as a baby and you where left with your father," Sailor Moon then asked Saturn, "How did you get here?" Saturn thought for a moment, then said, "I have no idea."

"So your all 'Sailor Scouts' huh?" Zoecite grabbed another handful of pens from tin-air, "Eat pens sailor girl!" Zoecite threw the pens at Saturn, but Saturn took her glive and held it in front of her to block the attack, "Silent wall!" she said.

Lanceite said, "You want the glory now too I see."

"All I wanted to do is to get rid of that creepy sailor girl."

"So that way you can have all the glory to yourself, right?" Lancecite said as he folded his arms and looked at Zoecite.

"No, I just wanted to get rid of her because she looks creepy. I mean, look at her! She carrying a large sharp pointy stick! How creepy is that!"

"Its called a 'glive' lady." Saturn said to Zoecite.

"Whatever." Zoecite rolled her eyes.

"You still want all of the glory for your self, I can tell." Lancecite said to Zoecite.

"I already told you! I just wanted to get rid of her because she was creepy looking!"

The two executives continued to argue, they forgot that the Sailors where still there. Sailor Uranus was standing next to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, why don't you and the rest of the inner sailors follow the beavers to Transmitter Tower. " "But what about you guys?" Sailor Moon asked her as she referred to the rest of the outer scouts. "We'll stay behind and distract these two, now hurry while you have the chance." Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Saturn. "Go on," Saturn told Sailor Moon, "we'll be fine." Sailor Moon and the other Scouts didn't hesitate, but Sailor Moon couldn't help but worry if the others will be alright by them selves.

"Why don't we just defeat the Sailor Scouts together." Zoecite said to Lanceite. "Okay lets do that." he agreed. The executives turned to look at the Sailors, and noticed that about half of them where gone. "Huh? Where did they go?" Lanceite said, then he turned to Zoecite, "You lost them!" "What?" Zoecite was outraged, "I wasn't supposed to keep an eye on them! You where!" Uranus interrupted them, "Were still standing here you know." The executives looked at the outer sailors, "Oh yeah, thats right." Zoecite said, then she pointed to the outers, "Now prepare to die!"

Queen Nick-Ellaodeon was watching everything on her hologram computer in the dark throne room at Transmitter Tower. "Those idiots..." Ellaodeon said unhappily as she continued to watch, disgusted at what she was seeing, "Half of the Sailors and the weasels slipped past Lanceite and Zoecite, and now they are heading this way." Ellaodeon watched Sailor Pluto use her 'Dead scream' attack against Lanceite on her computer. "I hope that Murraycite and Nedite don't screw up too, and why am I talking to myself?" Ellaodeon stood up then clapped her hands, the hologram disappeared and the lights came back on. "It doesn't matter any way," she said as she had an evil grin now on her face, "because by the end of the hour, Evergreen will be canceled forever!" Ellaodeon laughed, and laughed, and laughed, she laughed so hard she started to choke. She started coughing and gasping for air. "I'm okay now." she said when she was done coughing. "Now! I must go and prepare for the cancelation! HAHAHAHA!" She walked over to the door to the throne room, and pulled on the door, then she saw the sign that said "Push". "Stupid door." Ellaodeon said, "I got to fire the idiot who installed this door." She then remembered something, "Oh wait, I already did, never mind then." Ellaodeon clapped her hands then her laughter echoed though out the throne room as she pushed on the door to leave.

Outside the tower, Sailor Moon, the rest of the inner scouts, Norbert and Daggett where hiding in the bushes. They saw that the front door was guarded by two guards, and it was the only entrance they could find. Sailor Mercury was using her computer to analyze the tower, trying to figure out a way in. "Did you find anything Mercury?" Norbert asked her. "I can't find any other ways inside, it looks like we are going to have to figure out a way to get past the guards at the front door."

"You mean we can't use Sailor Teleport?" Venus asked Mercury.

"I'm afraid we can't, it appears that there is a strange barrier that is covering the building that prevents anything from coming inside, and the door is the only place where we will be able to get in at."

"We have to figure out someway to get past those guards." Jupiter said.

"Can't we use the disguise pen Mercury?" Mars asked Mercury.

"Its worth a try." then Mercury turned to look at Sailor Moon, who was supposed to have it.

Sailor Moon gave an uneasy laugh, "Sorry guys, I left it at home..."

"You what?" Mars said angrily, "Sailor Moon you klutz!"

"I didn't think that we would be needing it."

"You're supposed to have it at all times remember!"

Daggett was watching the guards who where at the front door. He watched a man in a green suit with black round glasses, fuzzy eyebrows and a fuzzy mustache walk out the door. "I got an idea!" Daggett told the others. "And just what is this idea of yours Dag-vinci?" Norbert asked him.

The five Sailor Scouts and the beavers approached the front door. They where all wearing disguise glasses, that had black, round glasses, fuzzy eyebrows and a fuzzy mustache. "Hello there Murraycite." one of the guards said cheerfully. One by one they all started to walk by the guards and through the font door. "Hello to you too Murraycite, and you too, and you. You too Murraycite." the guard continued to say as they walked right past them. After they had all gone inside. The real Murraycite walked up to the front door. "Oh no you don't!" one of the guards said as they stopped him. "What are you doing? I work here remember!" Murraycite said. "You're not the real Murraycite! You're just an imposter trying to get inside!" the guard told him as them grabbed him. "What are you talking about! I'm the real Murraycite!" The guards only ignored him as they carried him away.

The Sailor Scouts and the beavers didn't see anybody around so they took off the disguise glasses. It almost looked like as if they where in some kind of office building. They where standing in a large room and there was a wooden desk in front of them with fake plants sitting next to it on both sides. The walls where white, there was gray, marble-looking tiles on the floor and florescent lights. There where 3 hallways that all lead to somewhere in the building. It was silent throughout the area. "Where is everybody?" Mercury asked. Norbert looked up and noticed something was above the center hallway entrance that was behind the desk. "LOOK!" he said as he started to panic. Everybody looked up, it appeared to be a clock, it read 'Countdown to the cancelation of Evergreen: 38 min., 15 sec' then the time showed '38 min., 14 sec' as it continued to countdown. "We have to hurry and stop them before its to late!" Sailor Moon told them. "Lets split up!" Venus suggested, "Mars and I will take the left hallway. Mercury and Jupiter can take the right one, then Sailor Moon, Norbert and Daggett can take the middle one."

So the group split up, Sailor Moon and the beavers ran down the long white hallway, until they came to the end of it. At the end there was a door. The door was unlocked so they went inside. The room was very dark and quiet. It appeared to be some kind of storage room that held hundreds of old, outdated, TVs and VCRs siting on metal shelfs that where set up in rows.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind Sailor Moon, and the beavers, then all of the TVs in the room had turned on. A nerdy-looking man with glasses and a white button-up shirt appeared on all of the screens. When the man spoke, there was an echo in the room. "Welcome." he said, "I am Nedite of the Nickeloverse." Sailor Moon questioned Nedite, "Why do you want to destroy Evergreen?" "The great ruler of the Nicktoon Universe, Queen Nick-Ellaodeon, said that she has no more use for Evergreen, so she wants to cancel this worthless planet, like what she did with the other planets." Sailor Moon was shocked by what Nedite said, "You mean Queen Nick-Ellaodeon, the ruler of her own universe, has destroyed other planets just because she thought they where worthless? Thats horrible!" "Thats what I just said." Nedite said, "This will be your end sailor girl!" Suddenly, VHS tapes flew out of the VCRs and the film that was inside of the tapes quickly wrapped around Sailor Moon. She was trapped and couldn't move. After that, the film that was still connected to the gears inside of the VCRs, started to generate an electric shock. Sailor Moon screamed in pain as she could feel the electrical surge. Norbert and Daggett watched as they tried to figure out what to do. "We have to help Sailor Moon!" Daggett said. "We're going to have to cut the film!" Norbert said, even though he didn't like that idea, not after what happened that one time when he kept getting shocked by those scientists. The beavers grabbed hold of the film and they started to bite the tape to cut it. One by one the film strips were cut, and when the last strip was cut Sailor Moon collapsed onto the floor.

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright!" Norbert asked her, but there was no answer, she was unconscious. "Damn you, you furry little weasels!" Nedite said angrily. A VHS tape came out of a VCR and went flying towards Daggett. Daggett quickly ducked, "HA!" he said, "Missed me!" Suddenly more VHS tapes started to fly though the air and they tried to hit Norbert and Daggett. The brothers leaped and ducked as they avoided the countless flying tapes. "We gotta get out of here!" Daggett said. "But we can't just leave Sailor Moon here!" Norbert told Daggett. They ran over to where Sailor Moon was laying and they tried to pull her, but it didn't work. "Shes too heavy!" Daggett said. "Look!" Norbert said as he pointed over to where a board and a skateboard where sitting at, "We could use that!" Norbert and Daggett ran over and grabbed the board and the skate board while still avoiding the flying tapes. They set the board next to Sailor Moon and Norbert and Daggett both rolled her on top of it. Then they both lifted the board and placed it on top of the skate board. "Come on! Lets go!" Norbert said, then the brothers started to quickly push the stretcher on wheels around, while still avoiding the flying tapes. When they finally found the exit, Nedite angrily said to them, "I won't let you get away!" then even more tapes started to fly though the air. The brothers leapt onto the board where Sailor Moon laid, and the force of the speeding cart broke the door open. The cart started to show down and the beavers jumped off of it. "Wow! That was nuts!" Daggett said as he waved his paws in the air. Sailor Moon started to wake up, and then she sat up on the board. "It looks like youre finally awake." Norbert said to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked around, and noticed that they where no longer in that dark room. "Weren't we in that storage room?" she asked them. "We where, but then that weird Nedite guy had you all tied up, then you where unconscious, then we got you out, then that guy went crazy and then all these tapes where flying all over the place." Daggett said then he continued, "Then Norb had the idea of the board and the skate board because you where to fat carry, and then we got you out of that room, and now we are currently here." Sailor Moon smiled, "It sounds like you guys where the heroes this time." Then Sailor Moon glared at Daggett, "...wait a minute, did you just say I was fat?"

Nedite appeared in the doorway of the storage room, and he did not look happy. "Damn you...you're supposed to be dead! All of you!" Nedite said as he was clenching his fists. "I'm gonna...i'm gonna," then he grabbed a stapler and threw it at them, but he missed and hit the wall instead. Nedite clenched his fists even tighter, "I hate you!" he said to them, "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all! So that way Queen Nick-Ellaodeon will respect me!" Before Nedite did anything else, there was beeping sound, then he looked at his watch. There an evil grin on his face, "It looks like I won't have to do anything." He looked up from his watch, then said. "In 10 minutes, Queen Nick-Ellaodeon will summon the ray of light from the top of the tower that will destroy this worthless planet, and Evergreen will be canceled. When that happens, you'll die anyway." Nedite started to walk off, "So i'll be leaving now, before that happens."

When Nedite left Sailor Moon sprang to her feet, "We have to hurry to the top of the tower!" Sailor Moon and the beavers started to race to find an elevator. They quickly got inside and started to head up to the top floor. When they reached the top, the door opened, and the first thing they saw was Queen Nick-Ellaodeon, standing at the center of the platform looking out at the miles and miles of the endless green forests of Evergreen. Ellaodeon heard the elevator then she turned around. "So," Ellaodeon said as she sneered, "You finally arrived." There was a flash of lighting, then Ellaodeon spoke again. "Its too late, in 4 minutes, the satellite that I created will pass over the tower. Then I will summon the beam of light that will destroy this good-for-nothing planet once and for all!" "But why would you want to cancel Evergreen? Why is it that you find money more important than the lives on the planets that you rule?" Sailor Moon asked Ellaodeon "Why do you have to be so selfish and make yourself happy when instead you can make others happy?" "You sure do ask a lot of questions." Ellaodeon said to Sailor Moon, "If you really want to know i'll tell you. First of all, why bother keeping a planet if I can't make any money off of it. Second, I need to cancel this planet so I can room for more planets that I could make money off of. Third, I don't care about others I only care about myself. Fourth, I am willing to cancel this planet most of all because those weasels made fun of the way I do business!" she said as she pointed to Norbert and Daggett. Ellaodeon looked up at the sky, "Its almost time!" she said happily. Sailor Moon took out her scepter, then said "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Ellaodeon looked at Sailor Moon and saw the ribbon of hearts coming straight for her. Ellaodeon held up her staff as she blocked the attack. Ellaodeon then took her staff and the green crystal on top started to glow. "Slime blaster!" she said as she pointed he staff at Sailor Moon. A beam of light came from the crystal and turned into green slime that covered Sailor Moon, preventing her from doing anything. "I guess this is the end Daggy-o," Norbert said sadly to his brother, "it was nice knowing you." "Same here Norbie."

Daggett saw something and decided to walk over to get it. Ellaodeon laughed as she started to walk to the edge of the platform as she looked up at the sky, "Soon Evergreen will be no more!" Ellaodeon was so busy laughing and looking up at the sky that she didn't notice that Daggett had walked out right in front of her. She tripped over him and feel over the edge of the platform. She screamed as she fell hundreds of feet until she hit the ground with a loud "THUD". Daggett picked up something then he looked at it, "Cool! A penny! It must be my lucky day!" Norbert couldn't believe what he just saw, "Daggett! You saved Evergreen!" Norbert told him. "I did?" Daggett said as he was confused, and didn't know what just happened. "You're a hero!" Norbert said to Daggett. "I am?" Daggett said as he was still confused. "See for yourself!" Norbert said as he took Daggett to the edge of the platform to show him the now dead Queen Nick-Ellaodeon on the ground. "How did that happen?" Daggett asked as he scratched his head, still wondering what was going on. "Now with Queen Nick-Ellaodeon dead, she won't be able to summon that beam of light she was talking about, to destroy Evergreen!" Norbert said to Daggett. At that moment the clouds started to clear up and the sun started to shine. Evergreen had indeed been saved!

Norbert and Daggett took the Sailor Scouts back to Tokyo where they said there final farewells. "You guys where a tremendous help, we couldn't have saved Evergreen with out you." Norbert told the Sailors. "Actually, it was you guys who saved the day." Serena said to Norbert. "We're also sorry that we tried to take over your planet in the first place." Norbert said. "Its alright, you where just trying the save the citizens of your planet, we understand." Amy said. "Hey, has anybody seen Daggett?" Lita asked. "Yeah, where is that doofy brother of mine anyway?" Norbert said. Daggett came running up and he was holding something, it appeared to be another conspiracy Kevin toy "Guys! Guys! You have to hear this!" Daggett pulled the string then it said, "The Dead Moon Circus is coming!" Daggett pulled the string again, "Send more money! I'll send more stuff!" "You hear that!" Daggett said as he worried, "The Dead Moon Circus is coming! We have to do something!" The Sailor Scouts just looked at each other and Norbert just rolled his eyes. "Daggett," Norbert said, "The 'Dead Moon' is not coming, whatever they are." "Yes it is!" Daggett said, "Whatever Conspiracy Kevin says is true!" "Will you stop believing the lies of Conspiracy Kevin you crazy spoot-head!" Norbert said as he grabbed the toy, "He only says that so he can get your money!"

Norbert ment to throw the toy away it in a trash can, but instead it hit a guy, who was passing by, in the back of his head, knocking him inside of the trash can.

"Thats the point!" Daggett said as he waved his arms around, "He warns people then the people send him money so he can send them stuff so they can protect them selves!" Norbert looked at the Sailors, "We're going to go now." then Norbert contacted Stump. The girls said their final farewells as the beavers teleported back to Evergreen. "Do you think we will see them again someday?" Mina asked. "Yes," Serena said as she looked up at the sky, "I have a feeling that we will someday."

About a week after when Norbert and Daggett left, there was another eclipse, and a mysterious circus tent had appeared in the city...

**The End**


End file.
